This invention relates to substantially continuous concrete pipe cast-in-place in a ditch or the like and more particularly to a reinforced cast-in-place concrete pipe and method of making it.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,698, entitled "Apparatus For Forming Concrete Pipe In Situ" discloses a machine invented by E. LeRoy Tunsen which has been found extremely effective in casting substantially continuous concrete pipe of moderate size (i.e. about 24 inches to about 48 inches in diameter) in place in a ditch or the like for use as storm drains, irrigation pipe, sanitary outfall sewers, underground canals, etc. U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,449 entitled "Apparatus For Forming Concrete Pipe In Situ" discloses improvements in such machine invented by C. H. Blixt and W. E. Cozby which have been found to be extremely effective in casting continuous concrete pipe of large size (i.e. from about 54 inches to at least 120 inches in diameter) in place in a ditch or the like for such uses.
An important advantage of the machines disclosed in the above patents is that they are capable of successfully casting pipe in place form a relatively wide range of concrete mixes supplied thereto. The publication of the American Concrete Institute entitled "Specification For Cast-in-place Nonreinforced Concrete Pipe", ACI Publication No. 346-70, defines the range of concrete mixes that can be successfully cast-in-place using the machines of the above patents.
Various schemes have been proposed for reinforcing the continuous concrete pipe cast-in-place by the machines of the above patents. However, all of such proposals have either introduced undesirable complications in the operation of such machines or have affected the range of concrete mixes which could be successfully used, or both.
It is an object of this invention to provide a reinforced concrete pipe which may be cast-in-place using the machines of the above patents.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method of reinforcing concrete pipe continuously cast-in-place by machines of the above patents which will neither introduce undesirable complications into the operation of such machines nor limit the range of concrete mixes which may be successfully used by such machines.